


Together Again

by ami_ven



Series: Rose Red [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale), Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after their marriages, the two sisters are still close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "forever faithful" (1st person, 500+ words)

I began packing the moment I had finished reading the note, before it had even fluttered down onto my desktop.

My husband came in as the messenger left, frowning at the man’s retreating form. “Did Snow White ask you to come alone, or may I join you?” James asked, reminding me once again how smart a man I had married.

“Do you want to pack yourself, or together?” I countered.

We packed separately, for convenience and to the horror of our staff, only enough practical clothing to fit in the saddle bags of our two horses. We were silent as we set off, a comfortable silence, but when we stopped to water the horses, James caught my hand.

“Is your sister all right?” he asked.

“I—” I began, then stopped. Snow White’s letter had only asked that I go to see her, not that anything was wrong. Sheepishly, I handed it to my husband, who read it.

“I’d have packed just as quickly if Bertie had written this to me,” he admitted. Instead of handing the paper back to me, he folded into my bodice himself, grinning. “Although, with _my_ younger sibling, the spelling wouldn’t be half as good.”

I laughed, and managed not to worry— too much— as we rode to the castle that, until two years ago, had been my home.

It was nearing dark when we arrived, but Snow White came rushing out to meet us. She flung her arms around me at once, the swell of her belly between us.

“Oh, Rose Red! You didn’t have to come, but I’m so glad you’re here!”

I smiled and hugged her tightly. “Of course I came.”

Snow White held my hand as we went inside, just as she often had when we were girls, and slid her chair closer to mine at the light supper that was quickly prepared for us. 

“It is good to have you here with us again,” said King Gareth, to me alone as we left the table. “You must have left the moment you received Snow White’s letter.”

“I did,” I admitted. “It seemed… more urgent, when I could not see for myself that she was well.”

The king smiled. He rested a hand on my arm, warm and fatherly. “I do not believe I ever realized how much you have done for Snow White, all her life. She has never had to fear anything, with you by her side, and yet it has only made her stronger.”

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. “Sire…”

“Your father died, saving my life, Rose Red,” he said, softly. “And you have risked yours protecting Snow White.”

“She’s my sister,” I said, simply.

And, to me, it really was that simple. I had no way of knowing, at three years old, that Snow White would someday be my sister in the eyes of the law, but from the moment she was born, she had been the sister of my heart. 

“Rose Red!” called Snow White, as though summoned by my thoughts. She appeared at my side, and took my hand. “Will you stay with me tonight? Our husbands can fend for themselves, for one night.”

Albert, her husband, was right behind her. “James and I will sleep in the courtyard, under the stars, like we did when we were boys.”

King Gareth kissed Snow White’s cheek, then mine. “Sleep well, my dears.” 

THE END


End file.
